Our New Life
by Shape-Shifter Gonna Eat You
Summary: Bella, Jasper, Carlisle and Rose have been sent into the world of warriors. They must live out their new life there before they are allowed to return to their old lives. Please read. It will be much better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I quite obviously do not own the characters. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Twilight/Warrior cats X-over**

**Bella, Jasper, Carlisle, and Rosalie are teleported into the world of warrior cats. Edward, Alice, Esme, and Emmett are watching them, only because whatever sent B,J,C,R to the warrior cats series has a camera following them, and watching their every move. The camera also translates what the cats are saying...**

Bella was still frustrated that Edward wouldn't change her. She was sulking in her room, waiting for Edward to get here.

A sudden flash of white light engulfed her. There was a white hot pain that consumed Bella's body. Before she could scream in pain, there was someone shouting, 'NOOOOOOOOO!', and then her world went black...

* * *

Jasper was out hunting. He was hunting because he didn't want to hurt Bella. He didn't want to kill her.

His sense of smell was suddenly overwhelmed with the sent of death and cat. His vision went white, and for the first time in centuries, he felt a burning pain and his world went black as well...

* * *

Carlisle was at home, helping Esme cook for Bella. He was purring in delight, because of two reasons. One- he loved to spend time with Esme. And the other was becasue he would see his other 'daughter' again soon. He was happy that Edward had found someone, after spending centuries alone.

As he went over to the oven and opened the door, a white light engulfed his entire body. He could faintly hear Esme screaming his name. The pain was white hot before his world went black, like the others before him.

* * *

Rosalie was also hunting. But not for the same reasons as Jasper. Just as she was about to go see if Jasper was done, white light consumed her and before her world faded into nothing-ness, white hot pain also consumed her body...

* * *

**That was the Prolouge! Next Chapter will be uploaded soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Thunderclan Camp

**Chapter 2 of Our New Life! Now... Let's all hope that Fanfiction doesn't delete all my stories again. ^^ And if you don't like the story, I'm not forcing you to read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from either story. I own the plot for this particular story, but thats' it.**

**Enjoy...**

Bella's POV:

I struggled to open my eyes. My head ached, and I didn't know why my legs felt stiff- like I had been running for hours straight.

I did manage to open my eyes and I quickly regreted that decision. The light made my headache worse.

A sudden rustling to my right made me stiffen slightly. I heard light footsteps coming my way. And a strange smell overwhelmed my senses. I briefly wondered why I could _smell _them, but at this moment, as they-it- whatever, came closer to me, I forgot that little detail.

Whatever it was flopped down directly behind me. I could feel it gently drag me over to it (Which was, at the most, only a centimetre or two.), and curled itself around me, warming me up. I couldn't help but snuggle a little bit closer. I didn't realize just how cold I was until now.

But I didn't want to fall asleep. I wanted to know where I was, and see if anyone else is with me.

I opened my much more slowly this time, not wanting to make my headache worse again.

I was shocked my what I saw when I struggled to look at what was keeping me warm.

It was a cat. And it was looking straight at me... But if this cat was about 3 maybe 4 times my size... then either I was a really young cat... Or I shrank.

I quickly glanced at my body out of the corner of my eye. I was a... cat... I looked back up at the other cat.

The cat was purring slightly.

"Who... Are you...?" I managed to get out.

I was surprised to find I wasn't speaking human, I was speaking _cat. _As in _meow_.

"Bella?" it asked. "If that's you, then you should be able to guess who I am."

It began purring again.

"Carlisle?" I asked in disbelief as I reconized the voice. "You're here too? What happened? Where are we? Are the others here too?" I blurted the questions out all at once.

He laughed quietly.

"Yes, I'm here too. I don't really know what happened. I woke up here with you next to me, out cold. As for where we are, we are in a forest somewhere. Where exactly, I do not know. And I don't know if the others are here too."

"Ugh... Why does stuff always happen to me... And _why _do I have to be so _small!"_

Carlisle let out a purr of amusement, and shook his head.

"Stuff happens Bella. It could have happened to anyone-"

"But it happened to me!"

"And as for why you're so small, you're a kitten. Of course you're going to be small!"

I was mad now... _WHY _does this kind of stuff happen to me!

And then I was suddenly being picked up by the scruff of my neck. I swung wildly for a moment, then I was only rocking gently.

"Hey!" I protested. "Put me down!"

"No," Carlisle mumbled around my fur. "I don't need you getting hurt or lost."

I began to twist and wiggle in his grip. I wanted to walk! I twisted around the best I could and scratched Carlisle. But my small claws did no damage because his fur was too long.

I could feel his chest rumbling with hidden laughter. I twisted around and dug my claws as far as they could go into his chest. I wiggled my claws, stretched them as far as they could go, but still no luck in scratching him.

Just as I was about to try one last time, a strange scent filled my nose, almost making me gag.

The strong scent of cats. Territory markings. And Carlisle was walking right through them. He probably couldn't smell them, his nose was probably filled with my scent.

A sudden rustling, and then five cats burst out of the bushes, all bristling, and looking quite mad.

They relaxed slightly when they saw me, which was slightly annoying, and yet she was happy, because they might let them go because she was a kit.

Carlisle leaped back in surprise and fright, _his_ fur bristling now. He finally put me down, and I hid underneathe him, head peeking out from behind his leg.

The brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes stepped forward.

"I am Brambleclaw, deputy of Thunderclan. Why are you trespassing on our territory?"

"I'm sorry. We did not know this was your territory. My name is Carlisle. And this is Bella."

Brambleclaw nodded, slightly hesitantly.

"That is Sandstorm. Over there is Dustpelt, and beside him is Brackenfur. Behind me is Squirrelflight."

Brambleclaw seemed to be sizing them up.

He flicked his tail.

"Dustpelt! Brackenfur! Show them back to camp. Explain to Firestar."

He dipped his head towards us, then Brackenfur slipped behind us, and Dustpelt lead us. Carlisle picked me up _**again.**_

It seemed to be ages before we reached a ravine in the ground, and the stench of strange cats overwhelmed all other scents.

We entered the camp, and everyone was starring at us. I stayed limp in Carlisle's jaws this time. I looked at everyone. Too many cats.

One cat was racing up a pile of rocks, and a moment later raced back down. He nodded at Dustpelt.

Moments later a tom with an orange-red pelt that looked like flames bounded up to us. His green eyes blazing with curiousity.

**The Cullens' House: No One's POV:**

A package was left carelessly on their porch. Bluestar didn't really expect them to actually open it, but if they did, they could find out where their friends/mates had gone...

Esme opened the door, and found the package lying on their porch. She was confused. They usually never got packages. Especially ones that smelt like Bella, Carlisle, Jasper, and Rose, along with the scent of cats.

Everyone gathered around the package. Emmett tore it open, and found a note, and what looked like a DVD player.

Clearing his throat (which was un-needed, being a vampire and all) and read the note out loud.

_Dear Vampires Of Forks,_

_Please watch the following 'video'. This is taken at the same time it is happening, so yes, they are still alive, and it's like watching the news live. Something like that. You will see what is happening to them, as it happens. Your mates will come back to this life, after they either die in battle, or of old age._

_Bluestar_

They glanced at each other.

Edward grabbed the DVD thing, hooked it up to their TV, and pressed the ON button. And they watched as Bella woke up. Carlisle picked her up and began towards the forest. Soon after entering the forest, they were surrounded. Carlisle dropped Bella, and spoke to one of the cats. They were surprised when they understood exactly what they were saying. Translations obviously. Then two cats herded Carlisle and Bella towards their camp. And they watched as the cats' leader made his way towards them...

**WOW! This took so much longer than expected! Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Riverclan Camp

**Thanks to psychovampirefreak for sticking with me! :) I hope everyone is enjoying this!**

* * *

**Jasper's POV:**

I strangely 'woke' up. Everything was aching in my body, and that concerned me, because vampires can't get aching bodies. I opened my eyes, and I quickly realized I was on my side. Suppressing a groan of pain, I raised my head to look around, and caught sight of a cat's body.

_Weird..._

But I realized that that cat's body was mine, that's what sent me into a panic. Flinging myself awkwardly to my feet. Paws, whatever, I stood shaking. I forced myself to calm down with deep, relaxing breaths. Once I was calmed down enough, I started to walk. Let me tell you, it isn't easy. It may look like it, but trust me. Once you're an actual cat, and then you're trying to walk like that, it is the hardest thing to do, but easy to get used to.

Now swiftly making my way across the open field, a strange scent hit me. Full force. Stopping, I forced myself not to gag. As soon as I passed what ever it was, the scent faded. I wondered if I were somewhere I shouldn't be, and those were warnings...

Ignoring it, I continued on my way, hoping to find _someone _I know.

"HEY! GET OFF OUR TERRITORY!"

Whipping around, fur bristling, I saw a group of cats racing towards me. I bolted for it. I was not sticking around to see what these cats wanted! I could already smell another marker, border, whatever they were. I knew this would be the end of their territory. I just hoped it wasn't someone else's on the other side!

Once I crossed their marker, border, (WHATEVER!) I continued carefully. But obviously not carefully enough...

I was soon surrounded by more cats. I sighed and asked them irritably, "Does every cat around here like harassing others?"

One of them growled and crouched, getting ready to pounce. I tensed, and felt the fur along my spine starting to bristle.

"Stop! Both of you! Loner, come back to camp with us... Our leader may want to talk to you..."

The cat looked thoughtful. Then she shook her head and motioned with her tail for him to follow.

"Wait!"

They turned to look at me.

"I don't even know any of your names! Mines Jasper," I told them.

The female cat hesitated then nodded.

"I am Mistyfoot. Deputy of Riverclan. That is Blackclaw, Swallowtail, Volepaw, Splashpaw, and Stormfur."

I nodded. "Thank you."

They all briefly nodded and then we set off towards their camp. Mistyfoot was in the lead, and everyone else surrounded me, making sure I couldn't escape.

I resisted the urge to sigh. I wasn't going anywhere. I didn't have a clue which way to run, so there was no point.

When I saw the camp, I was slightly amazed. It was hidden among the reeds, and they had holes dug out, and even a few hollowed out rocks that I could see cats in. **(A/N Sorry, that's just how I imagine the camp.)**

They lead me to the middle of the camp, and I saw Volepaw running towards a hole. He disappeared for a moment before returning, and nodding in our direction. I could see cats slowly gathering around us. It made me nervous.

What was going to happen?

I saw a leopard furred cat walking towards us. She stopped in front of me.

"My name is Leopardstar, leader of Riverclan. And I would like to ask you something..."

* * *

**At The Cullen's House:**

The screen had gone fuzzy for a while, and they waited nervously. Honestly, they didn't know _why _they were so nervous.

Maybe it was because their mates were gone, to where they didn't know. And they had been turned into cats...

Suddenly the screen cleared, and they were looking at a smaller cat on screen. It wasn't Bella or Carlisle, they knew that. And this cat wasn't quite full grown, but not completely a kitten. In fancy lettering at the bottom of the screen, it spelled out _JASPER._

Ok, so it was Jasper they were watching.

They watched as he got to his feet and walked in a random direction, head hanging slightly. As he passed a border, they watched as he flinched slightly. They also watched as he made it half way across Windclan territory before he was found and chased.

"Run Jasper!" Alice screeched.

They had to roll their eyes. She was talking/yelling at a TV.

He fled across Riverclan's border and was soon surrounded, and taken to the camp. They listened as Jasper first asked for their names, and met the leader.

"My name is Leopardstar, leader of Riverclan. And I would like to Ask you something..."

The screen went blank again.

They all became nervous again, wondering what was going to happen to their mates.

* * *

**Next is Rose! I hope you liked the Cullen bit, and I know it was kinda a rush. I didn't have much time, but I really wanted to finish it for you guys, so forgive me!**

**Please REVIEW! It means a lot to me, and I love hearing what you guys have to say about my story(ies). Flames are accepted, just to let you know.**


End file.
